


Missing

by StarlingHawke (Bowm8935)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/StarlingHawke
Summary: MC makes plans for a surprise, but when something goes wrong, she thinks she'll have to cancel.





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meteorrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorrite/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present for a friend. Happy birthday, Lyn!!!

It’s up to her to investigate why the precious cargo is missing.

Everything had been lined up perfectly; dinner planned, time taken off of work, a ride secured to the desired destination. Nothing had been missed and it should have all gone perfectly.

Yet somehow, it isn’t.

Sitting down in the chair, MC leans back and taps a finger against her lips in thought, searching her memory for where an error may have occurred. Was it when she agreed to watch Elizabeth 3rd and, contrary to Jumin’s assurances, Elizabeth had run wildly around the house and made a right mess of everything? No. Even then, she had known precisely where the package was located and had even double-checked to make sure it was okay.

Could it have been when Yoosung came over, asking for help with history again? She’d had to move it off the table to make sure there was room for them since he liked to spread out everything that could possibly be required for any given task. No, she’d simply placed it on one of the shelves in the pantry and had retrieved it immediately after. Nothing amiss there.

What about when Seven had called her out to talk about a new location for the guest files that needed protected? Narrowing her eyes, she recalls tucking it in the top corner of the bookshelf, hidden from sight before she left. Yet she returned from that journey an hour or so ago and has yet to find it.

She stands and heads back over the bookshelf, the deep mahogany wood holding a vast array of books, some for her, some for Jaehee. Standing on her toes, she feels around, but nothing other than the books greet her fingers. She retrieves a step-stool and looks closer, shuffling around the books as well, but still, nothing.

Defeated, her shoulders slump as she puts the stool away. How much she’d been looking forward to this, and how suddenly it was ripped away from her.

The handle to the door jiggles just as she falls onto the couch, and the sight that greets her makes her feel simultaneously better and worse. Jaehee’s returning from her shift at the cafe, long brown hair flowing around her and her eyes shining, even though she's obviously tired. She’s as gorgeous as ever.

“Hey, MC,” Jaehee calls out, slipping off her shoes in favor of her house slippers. She makes her way over to MC and sits down next to her, leaning over to press a soft kiss to her lips. “How was your day off?”

“Busy,” MC replies immediately. “Cat-sitting, tutoring, meeting with Seven…” And losing something important, but she doesn’t add that on. Jaehee doesn’t know about it.

Jaehee gives her a sympathetic look. “That does sound busy. But now I’m here and we can relax, right? Maybe watch one of Zen’s musicals to help the mood?” MC nods unenthusiastically, sighing softly. Months of planning ruined in a matter of hours, and she’s not even sure _how_ it happened.

Standing, Jaehee makes her way over into their kitchen, skirt softly swishing across her legs as she walks. “You look like you could use some tea,” she says warmly, grabbing the kettle. MC shrugs and pulls her legs up to her chest. Tea won’t help, but it does still sound good. Maybe if she calls now, she can find a way to work around this…?

“Oh, before I forget, I found this earlier today when I stopped by to grab a book.” MC snaps her eyes over to see Jaehee waving a familiar-looking envelope. “It fell down from the shelf up there, but it has your name on it so I didn’t do anything with it.”

In a flash MC is by Jaehee’s side, eyes wide as she gently takes it from Jaehee. “Thank you,” she says, her free hand cupping Jaehee’s cheek softly. “You just fixed everything, like usual. You’re such an amazing person, Jaehee!”

A blush creeps over Jaehee’s cheeks and she smiles in confusion. “I didn’t do anything, really. Just found the envelope.”

“Yes, but do you know what’s _in_ this envelope?” MC asks, waving it around. “A gift for you, actually. For tonight. I was going to take you out to dinner and give it to you there, but since you know about it, why don’t you open it up now?” She holds it back out, a grin on her face.

Hesitating a moment, Jaehee plucks it from MC’s hands and carefully opens it, eyes widening as she pulls out two tickets to a private showing of Zen’s newest musical. He’s grown a lot in popularity over the past few years, but the private showings are new. He’d offered MC their usual tickets but she’d turned him down, stating she’d been saving up money to specifically bring Jaehee to that one. Zen had been thrilled by the news and had said he'd make sure to see them there.

“You… got us tickets to the private show?” Jaehee asks, voice filled with wonder. MC nods, eyes sparkling in excitement. “Oh, MC!” Jaehee throws her arms around her, squeezing her tightly. “I love you so much,” she whispers, her voice shaky. MC wraps her arms around Jaehee’s waist, hugging her back.

“I love you too,” she responds, then giggles softly. “But if you want to make dinner, we should go get changed now.” The giggle changes into laughter as Jaehee springs back right away, wasting no time in heading to their bedroom.

The night is saved. MC follows her, determined to make this the best night of Jaehee’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as [cutiesaeran](http://cutiesaeran.tumblr.com/) or twitter [@MysticHawke](https://twitter.com/MysticHawke/)!


End file.
